


You Stole My Wallet (and Heart)

by UnknownAI



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownAI/pseuds/UnknownAI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had a plan for life: do well in school, have a job, get married and hopefully settle down with a family. It wasn't exactly an exciting life but it was the one he wanted.</p><p>He didn't know that a pickpocket would change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not dead you guys (you can't get rid of me that easily). Also, I don't know how to tag, as you can tell, so just ignore that...

It was supposed to be like any other Tuesday. Buy breakfast, get to class, and study hard.

But the damn alarm clock wouldn’t ring so Steve was half an hour late, bypassing the coffee shop to hopefully make it to his English class on time. He never had a tardy in his life and he wasn’t about to change his perfect record now.

Steve ran, no, sprinted down the sidewalk. Only three minutes until class starts and it was a little over a block and a half away. He wasn’t going to make it. Steve urged himself to move faster, if that was even possible. His feet were pounding on the concrete and he kept repeating to himself ‘you're not going to make it, you're not going to make it, you-‘

He collided head on with person who just rounded the corner.

Papers were strewn across the floor and his novel was creased and dirtied. Pain flared in his chest for a moment before it disappeared. He had always had a high pain tolerance. Steve looked down at all his things on the ground and was ready to curse the person who bumped into him (no, Steve didn’t bump into the guy, it was definitely the other way around) until he looked up.

Steve bumped into an angel.

The man didn’t seem to be much older than Steve. He had dark brown, tousled hair and ridiculously long eyelashes. Steve didn’t notice he was staring at the guy’s lips until he groaned. It suddenly dawned on him that his massive textbook hit the guy square on the forehead and there was a huge purple bruise that was swelling in size.

Steve really did curse then, trying to prop the man up.

“Shit, I think I need to get you to the hospital. Do you know your name?”

The guy blinked slowly and stared at Steve. “Did you know,” he slurred, “that you’re really fucking hot?”

Steve rolled his eyes, ignoring the heat rushing to his face. “Yeah, we really need to get to the hospital.”

He turned to go to the payphone when a hand shot out and grabbed the edge of his shirt. Using the element of surprise to his advantage, the guy pushed Steve against the wall and smashed his mouth against Steve’s hard.

It wasn’t a very pleasant kiss, even Steve has had better ones, but Steve could tell he was definitely experienced and tasted a bit like coffee. He ran one hand down Steve’s back while the other clutched his hair. He licked at Steve’s lips, asking for entrance. The blond nearly gave in but then the man pulled away. Steve blinked, flustered, staring at the guy who was grinning like he just won the lottery.

“Thanks for that,” he said and took off the other way before Steve could say anything. By the time he regained his composure, the man had already disappeared into the crowd. Steve pressed a finger to his tingling lips.

“Uh, excuse me,” piped up an old woman, who had watched the entire scenario go down. Steve snapped out of his daze. The woman seemed to have a disapproving expression and he thought she would say something about how inappropriate that was and-

”That man just stole your wallet.”

“Huh?” What was she talking about? Steve reached into his back pocket because what was she saying, it was right-

His pocket was empty. With wide eyes, he checked his other pockets. He frantically ran his hands along his jacket, hoping his fingers would catch onto the familiar leather, but it was gone. The woman chuckled quietly. “It’s an old trick,” she said with a twinkle in her eye. Steve groaned, seeing if he could chase the guy down. There wasn’t much money in there but it had a lot of his personal information. Deciding against it, he quickly gathered up his things and checked the time.

His class had started about two minutes ago.

“Son of a bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend actually convinced me to stop being so lazy and at least update something so yeah.

Steve wasn’t particularly happy by the time he got to class. He sprinted down the hall and burst through the door, looking like a madman. His face was pure red from not slowing down until that very moment. He was panting hard as he walked through the room to get to his seat. The other students snickered as Steve plopped down into the chair.

“Ah, Steve Rogers. How nice of you to join us,” Mr. Coulson said. He looked very slightly amused at the blond, who was still exhausted. “Care to tell us why you were late?” Steve inwardly groaned.

“My alarm clock didn’t go off so I got up late and this guy kissed me but actually stole my-“

Bucky, who was sitting right next to him, laughed and gave him a pat on the back, which made the blond grimace. “Good job Stevie. Tell us: was he hot?” Bucky grinned even as Steve smacked him on the head. 

“Enough,” Coulson said, despite a small smile slipping onto his face. “Steve, you can tell everyone about your little escapade later. I still have a class to teach.”

Steve sighed and put his head on the table.  
\---  
The rest of the day was uneventful and Steve was glad it was over with as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He left his bag on the floor and rummaged through the fridge. He wasn’t able to get any lunch because the cafeteria required a college ID and, of course, that was in his wallet. Dropping onto the couch with a sandwich, he groaned. It was going to be so much fun replacing everything in that was in there.

Steve scarfed down his food and with a yawn, fell asleep.

Or rather, he would have, if someone hadn’t knocked on his door. 

He considered ignoring it because honestly, he was dead tired and he didn’t think he could get up. He rolled over and shoved a pillow over his head but this person was persistent and kept knocking. 

“Okay, stop knocking. I’m coming,” he yelled as he got to his feet. He grumbled as he shuffled over and swung open the door.

“What do you want?” he said rather rudely. He didn’t really care though because whoever it was was interrupting his alone time.

There was a man and a woman standing before him. The woman had brown hair pinned up into a bun and was wearing a dark blue police uniform. Handcuffed to her was a familiar looking guy. It took Steve a minute to realize who he was.

“You’re the guy who stole my wallet!” he yelled and glared. The man didn’t say anything and put his head down even lower. He looked so ashamed that Steve almost felt bad.

Almost.

“So I assume you’re Steven Rogers,” said the female officer. The blond nodded and thanked her gratefully as she handed over his wallet. He quickly went through it to make sure nothing was missing and sighed in relief that everything was still there. The man was kept staring at the ground.

“Thank you so much,” Steve read her name tag, “Officer Hill.”

She gave him a polite smile and nodded. “Now, do you want to press any charges?”

Steve took a good look at him. The thief hadn’t said a word the entire time. He bit his lip, probably nervous about the answer. He was fiddling with the edge of his shirt when Steve spoke.

“What’s your name?”

“Tony Stark.” He still kept his eyes on the ground.

“Are you sorry for what you did?”

Tony glanced up and quickly nodded.

“Then no charges.”

Both Tony and Hill look surprised. Tony was especially shocked if his wide eyes and open jaw were anything to go by.

“Are you sure, sir?”

“Yep. He looks genuinely sorry and he didn’t take anything so it’s alright.” Officer Hill shrugged as Tony practically lit up with joy. He gave a wide grin as Hill undid the handcuffs. She scolded him a bit but anyone could tell he wasn’t listening.  
She sighed, wished Steve a nice day, and left.

“So would you like to come inside, Tony Stark?” Tony smiled even more.

“Yes I would, Steven Rogers.”


End file.
